


The Rosario

by UEvangeline



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protecting Moka was all she cared about, even if it was at her life’s cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rosario

     Akasha panted as she focused all her energy on the cross that was soon to be her daughter’s seal. Protecting Moka was all she cared about, even if it was at her life’s cost. Moka deserved a real life, a life that did not include Alucard or Akua’s secret intentions.  
    As she held the Rosario on her hands, she let all her power transfer to it. She would place it on her, enabling her to go away, headed to the human world, away from her sister’s influence. Akasha smiled bitterly as she thought how Kokoa would be furious with her for taking Moka away, but she had no other choice.  
    Feeling weak, she succumbed into the floor, not letting go of the treasured object she was placing all her hopes on. She was sure Akua could feel she was getting weaker and weaker, but she was also sure the young vampire had no idea of the reason why.  
    “Mother, are you all right?” Moka ran to her, seeing her lying on the floor.  
    “Yes, I am, thank you.”  
    Breathing carefully, she accepted her daughter’s help to get up.  
    “Kokoa told me you wanted to see me…”  
    “Ah, good. I’m glad she did.”  
    “What is it, mother?” her red eyes eyed Akasha carefully, trying to understand what was happening to her.  
    “Moka, dear.” Akasha started, running her hands on Moka’s silver hair. “I am sending you to the human world.”  
    Moka raised an eyebrow.  
    “But mother, how can I live there?”  
    Akasha showed the Rosario to Moka, watching carefully as she analysed the object.  
   “Do you know what this is, Moka?”  
   “A… sealing cross?”  
   “Yes. This is a very powerful Rosario. It will seal all your powers and make you completely human.”  
   “I will be human? But… why?”  
   “It’s for your own protection, Moka. It’s too dangerous here, for you specially.”  
   “Why?”  
   “Because you are my daughter. My beloved daughter.”  
   Tears escaped Akasha’s green eyes, but she was quick to wipe them.  
   “You’ll go to the human world, where you will be safe and have a normal life attending school and being happy, all right?”  
   “I am happy here.” Moka tried to dissuade her. “I don’t want to go without you.”  
   Akasha smiled to her.  
   “But here your life is always in danger, and I can’t allow that. Please, Moka, trust me.”  
   Biting her lower lip in nervousness, Moka nodded.  
   Sighing in relief, Akasha attached the cross into a necklace and placed it carefully on her. The Rosario immediately begun to react to Moka’s strong power, surrounding itself with magic.  
    Moka lost her conscious in the minute her power subdued, tamed by the seal’s greater power. Akasha watched wide eyed as her daughter’s hair started to change colour. The silver disappeared, replaced by… pink. The same shade of pink her own hair was. This time she didn’t hold down her tears.  
    She had placed her soul on the device, and now, her daughter looked just like her. She really hoped it was a sign indicating that her power would always protect her beautiful Moka, even though she couldn’t do it personally.  
Crying, she gave her one last kiss on the cheek, praying that no one would ever be able to take that cross away from Moka.    
   “Live.”  
   Smiling, she left the room.


End file.
